


bevisa det (prove it)

by myckymaple



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, post-fertilityklok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myckymaple/pseuds/myckymaple
Summary: (post-Fertilityklok) Skwisgaar is livid about Toki’s seemingly insatiable sexual appetite. He can’t quite wrap his mind around stupid, childish Toki making his way through that many ladies in one fucking night. Toki proves him wrong.





	bevisa det (prove it)

Skwisgaar was _not_ a fucking happy bunny.

He had expected to be absolutely glowing with triumph and pride (as was usual for him), especially after completely annihilating Murderface in that sex contest. Though he would’ve won even if he’d slept with only one supple GMILF, it was incredibly rewarding for his ego to increase his normal number of bed partners tenfold just for the hell of it. It was also worth it for the look on Murderface’s face.

But his self-satisfaction was short-lived, because come morning it looked like he wasn’t the only guitarist doing some one-upping.

It wasn’t a big surprise to any of Dethklok that Toki’s e-ladymate’s date didn’t go well. They were trillionaire rockstars in the biggest band in history; why would anyone want monogamy and marriage and all that white picket fence bullshit when they had this kinda lifestyle?

Still, Skwisgaar thought Toki’s gullible determination for having a  _family_ and _children_ was… well, for one, impossible, but also… kind of cute? Eugh, Skwisgaar hated admitting he thought of his rhythm guitarist as anything other than “not as good as him” but Toki was always the most childish member, and of course he’d have some childish notions of marriage and family on his mind. His naivety was adorable.

What was decidedly _not_ adorable was Toki’s sudden backtrack from his goals. Hell, he was sprinting in the opposite direction, falling from grace straight into a life of debauchery.

All of Mordhaus must’ve been aware of this by now. Even Skwisgaar didn’t think he and his bed partners have ever been _that_ disruptive and that was saying _a lot._

Because Toki’s apparent coping mechanism for his failed soulmate plan was to bang what seemed like every single willing hole on the planet.

And now Skwisgaar was no prude obviously, but even he had limits, and from what he heard last night... it seemed like little Toki _didn’t._ And it was the most arous- no - _infuriating_ thing ever!

Then, just as Skwisgaar was silently brooding over his morning cup of coffee, in walked his current "object or ire."

Toki sauntered in shirtless, hair a mess, and only wearing a pair of loose, low-riding plaid pajama pants. His neck was covered in hickies and his back was red from fresh scratch marks. He was utterly _shameless_ and Skwisgaar was arou-appaled!

“Mornings Skwisgaar,” Toki greeted with a yawn, taking a seat by his friend and waiting for a Klokateer to bring him his usual bowl of lucky charms. He either didn’t notice the livid look on Skwisgaar’s face, or he didn’t care.

“Toki.” Was Skwisgaar’s curt reply.

Once Toki finally received his breakfast, he munched happily as Skwisgaar stared him down.

“You seems to be in goods mood Toki.”

“Ja, I hads a good nights sleeps.”

“…I didn’ts hears no sleepins goings on last night,” Skwisgaar muttered.

Toki smirked, “Wells afters I finished with de goyles, we all sleep like the babies!” Toki said proudly, expecting Skwisgaar to deign him with a fist bump or some kinda acknowledgment to the tune of “hell yeah dude.” When that failed to happen he frowned. 

“What’s wrongs?”

Skwisgaar’s barely contained temper finally exploded. “What’s happens was dat you and _those goyles_ kept everyone in de haus awake all night! And how many ladies were dere?! They didn’ts stop coming!” He finished, not noticing his double entendre.

Toki’s expression soured.

“So what’s Skwisgaar?! You does this stuff all the times but whens Toki wants to have some funs den suddenly it’s bad?!” He threw his spoon down, his bratty nature overwhelming his need for sugary cereals. “Ands for yous information I lost counts at arounds one fiftys.” He finished with a smirk.

Scandalized at this blatant display of disrespect, Skwisgaar stood up and slammed the table.

“Ha! Wells I highlys doubts those ladies were satisfied. Poor little Toki, donts know dat you needs to take your times. Yous young peoples always in a rush. Donts know how to savor the moments,” he taunted.

Toki followed his lead, slamming the table harder for dramatic effect.

“Fucks you Skwisgaar! Toki knows how to please a ladies better than you ever coulds!”

“Pffft, oh ja? I doubts it”

“I proves it to yous asshole!”

Skwisgaar looked smug. “Ands how little babies Toki does dat?”

Toki glared. “I shows you,” he hissed before roughly grabbing Skwisgaar by the neck and crashing their lips together in a messy, fervent kiss.

And Skwisgaar, though he didn’t realize it until that moment, got exactly what he wanted.

The kiss didn’t last nearly long enough to satisfy someone with Skwisgaar’s penchant for indulgence, but it was enough to get the ball rolling. 

The moment the two guitarists separated, Toki’s heated glare and Skwisgaar’s smug smirk sealed the deal. 

Toki wasted no time pushing Skwisgaar to sit on the edge of the table, taking a hold of his hips, and smashing their mouths back together, their tongues in a desperate dance for dominance. Skwisgaar wrapped his arms around Toki’s neck, playfully pulling his soft locks. 

“I… I fuckin hates you Skwisgaar…” Toki gasped after separating, with a flushed face and eyes that said the opposite. 

Skwisgaar smirked. “I knows Toki,” he emphasized with a moan, rubbing his clothed erection against Toki’s. 

“Why yous gots to be such pissy bitch and gets Toki like dis? Fuckings tease.” Toki groaned, reciprocating Skwisgaar’s movements. 

“What’s, you thinks I won’ts go through with dis? I bet yous I is betters dan all does ladies combined little Toki,” the Swede declared proudly. 

Toki burst out laughing. 

Skwisgaar glared, letting go of Toki to cross his arms. “What’s so funnies?”

“It’s just, is that why yous so angry dis morning? Because I’m getting luckies with the ladies?” Toki chuckled. “Yous so cute Skwisgaar. Don’ts worry your pretty blondes head, dere’s enough Toki to go around,” Toki said gleefully, grabbing a solid hold of Skwisgaar’s thighs and hoisting him up. 

Skwisgaar was livid and embarrassed to Hell. “That’s nots it’s- Ams just- Fucks yous-“ he stumbled with his words even more than usual, glaring at Toki and blushing beet red. 

He didn’t even get a chance to finish his thought before Toki replied with a cheery “Okie doke!” as he took hold of his thighs and hoisted him up, Skwisgaar instinctively wrapping his long legs around his waist in a front-style piggy back ride. 

“What’s the fucks Toki!?” Skwisgaar exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Toki’s neck again to regain his balance as Toki seemed to effortlessly lift 6’4” worth of Swedish guitar player. 

They pair made a comical sight, a tall, angry Swede being carried like a toddler by a buff, smug looking Norwegian. 

But luckily no band members were present to witness this spectacle, and the Klokateers knew better than to interfere with their boss’ activities for fear of literal death. 

And Skwisgaar didn’t want to openly show either approval nor disapproval for what Toki planned to do to him, but his blushing face resting comfortably on Toki’s shoulder and the way he was obviously trying to stop himself from smiling said it all.  

“Toki takes you to yous room, shows you a real goods time ja?” Toki whispered softly into his ear, making Skwisgaar shiver with anticipation. 

Once they arrived in Skwisgaar’s modern sanctuary, Toki dramatically slammed the door shut and tossed Skwisgaar onto the bed, gleefully jumping in right after him and smothering him with another hot kiss. 

Skwisgaar smiled as Toki took hold of his shirt and took it off him mid-kiss, likely tired of being the only one half-naked for so long. 

Skwisgaar moaned as Toki started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, roughly pulling them off and throwing them wherever. 

He gave Skwisgaar’s lithe body a long, fervid stare, his cheeks reddening. 

“Likes what’s you sees?” Skwisgaar chuckled, grabbing his own erection and giving it a stroke. 

Toki responded by kissing him again, replacing Skwisgaar’s hand with his own and stroking the Swede in all the right ways. 

“You haves-“

“Ja, on the rights, under de beds.”

Toki wasted no time retrieving the lube and squeezing a generous amount into his hand. He then went back to sloppily kissing Skwisgaar while slipping a finger carefully in, and gradually adding another until he was at three fingers and the Swede was a flushed, moaning mess. 

Skwisgaar groaned as Toki withdrew his fingers and took a moment too long to get out of his flannel pajamas, finally freeing Not-So-Little Toki to the world, and put on a condom. 

“Hurries up dildo!” 

“Uh-uh Skwisgaar, didn’ts you knows you gots to take yous time to please de ladies?” Toki smirked. 

Skwisgaar fumed, but had no time to think of a snarky reply before Toki lifted the Swede’s surprisingly limber legs up onto his broad, fit shoulders and aligned his erection with Skwisgaar’s entrance. 

“Tells me ifs I tickles you,” Toki said playfully with a wink, thrusting in completely. 

Skwisgaar had no time to even contemplate why that line sounded familiar before he was a moaning mess at the mercy of Toki’s brutal pace. 

Skwisgaar was beginning to see how it was possible for Toki to pleasure the seemingly endless line of women the other night. 

He found Skwisgaar’s prostate in no time at all, making sure to hit it at every thrust. His pace was fast, hard, and dirty, his occasional moan and the sweat glistening over his abs the only signs of his physical exertion. 

And Skwisgaar made it his mission to keep up and meet Toki thrust for thrust, feeling the most intense, fiery pleasure he’d ever felt in his life. 

“Ja! Toki!” Skwisgaar cried, “I’m sos close!”

Toki grinned smugly, increasing his pace impossibly more and roughly hitting the Swede’s prostate over and over again, until he came with a cry. 

But the Swede finishing did nothing to deter Toki, and before he knew it Toki had sat back, pulling the Swede with him until they were in a position with Skwisgaar’s leg around him and his hands on his hips. 

“Now it’s Toki’s turns to sit back and relax,” he winked, giving Skwisgaar’s ass a playful slap for emphasis. 

“Fucks you!” Skwisgaar exclaimed out and glared, his cheeks (both) a perpetual shade of red. 

But despite his anger, he settled himself in Toki’s lap and took Toki’s still long, hard ( _What’s de fuck?!_ ) problem all the way in. 

Skwisgaar, not wanting to be shown up, showed no mercy and went with a pace just as dirty and brutal as Toki’s. 

“Ah, Skwisgaar,” Toki moaned, his hands having a tight hold on the Swede’s hips as he thrust up. “I’m comins!”

Skwisgaar just kept going, squeezing every last drop out of him as his partner started blabbering in a dazed out mixture of Norwegian and broken English. 

They were breathing as if they’d run a marathon by the end of it, and they settled and held each other despite how wet and sticky they both were. 

“Yous were rights Skwisgaar…” Toki said sweetly, his head resting on Skwisgaar’s chest. 

“Ja… of course I ams… about what’s dis time?” He responded absently, twirling Toki’s locks around his fingers. 

Toki looked up and gave him a dazzling smile. “About being betters dan all dose goyles combined!” He exclaimed. “And Toki’s ready for yous to be rights again!” He smirked this time, starting a trail of sweet kisses down from Skwisgaar’s neck to his lower regions. 

And Skwisgaar learned exactly, in detail, why it took so many ladies to satisfy this beast. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any weird mistakes! I really gotta stop writing these on my phone... Also, if you guys are reading this you're (most likely?) mtl fans and it would be cool to talk and if you ever wanna share or gush about Skwistok I'm so free x)
> 
> It's such a small fandom, I'd love to make some new friends!! 
> 
> Tumblr: okietokiee.tumblr.com
> 
> Or if you have discord you can DM me on tumblr or something and I'll share mine :D


End file.
